Normally, malware features one or more programs or files that disrupt the operations of an infected electronic device, normally by attacking and adversely influencing its operations. In some instances, malware may, unbeknownst to the user, gather and transmit passwords and other sensitive information from the electronic device. In other instances, malware may alter the functionality of the electronic device without the user's permission. Examples of different types of malware may include bots, computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, spyware, adware, or any other programming that operates within the electronic device without permission.
Over the last decade, various types of malware detection applications have been introduced in order to uncover the presence of malware within an electronic device, especially within software downloaded from a remote source and installed within the electronic device. However, these applications neither provide an ability to customize the behavioral analysis nor obtain the benefits of a real-time, interactive visual display of such analysis.